An Impossible Dinner Invitation
by Cloud802
Summary: Fighting with Mokou was fun, really fun. It would also be fun to have her over for dinner... if Kaguya could get past the whole revenge thing. KaguyaxMokou Semi-heavy language.


**A/N: I love the Kaguya/Mokou pairing, but I've seen a lot of fics and doujin where they're all over each other with no explanation as to how they got to that point, so... yeah, here's an explanation.**

**Cloud Strider Presents:**

**An Impossible Dinner Invitation**

Reimu let out a sigh before sitting down at her kotatsu. There were a few cups lined up with a large pitcher of tea on top of the small table, just in case she had a few surprise visitors. Suika had gone out to stomp around as a twenty story tall monster about twenty minutes prior. Reimu figured it was okay as long as she didn't go around ripping apart buildings and starting random unneeded parties. Still, the oni was often more trouble than she was worth.

Reimu appreciated the extra help at the shrine, but having a drunk person around was bad for what little business she had, especially if that drunk person had horns and was clearly a trouble causing youkai.

On the other hand, it wasn't like Reimu was getting much business aside from youkai.

Her donation box wasn't pitifully dry anymore, and for that she was thankful, but having half of said donation come from a witch, a youkai doll maker, a moon princess, a manipulative border guard, and a vampire was hardly bolstering her public image with the human community.

She just sat there, musing on pointless things as she poured herself a small cup of tea.

The day had been too quiet.

'Any minute now someone's gonna come bursting through my door without knocking and invite themselves in, probably Marisa.'

The timing of the thought was impeccable.

Her door did indeed slide open without a single knock.

Instead of an annoyingly cute witch however, there stood the moon princess, covered in her own blood still dripping from open wounds. She breathed heavily, and if Reimu didn't know any better she would have thought the poor girl was dying. "Holy cr..." The shrine maiden stood quickly, making her way to the front door and holding her friend up, "Kaguya, what happened? Mokou?"

The moon princess nodded, gritting her teeth.

Reimu knew the history between these two, and that it wasn't a thing that was easily erased.

Lately, despite their constant fighting it had seemed they had been getting along somewhat.

A mutual rivalry friendship, as it were.

Reimu knew they had murdered each other over and over again, but the most the shrine maiden had ever actually seen was a few busted ribs and some blood, almost like it was whittling down, almost like they were starting to be semi-courteous towards each other.

This?

Blood oozing from wounds, struggling to breathe.

Reimu had never seen _this_ as a result of their fighting.

She wondered idly if that was what it was like before she had come along and forced the two to cool off, and the thought made her sick.

Immortal or no, doing that to each other was just...

The miko shut the door and put her friend's arm over her shoulders, helping her into the guest room and laying her down on the roll out mattress.

"Funny," whispered Kaguya, "I expected you to whine about the blood on your floor."

"Now's not the time for that."

Reimu started shuffling through the closet, pulling out what little she had for first aid, a few bandages and a handful of gauze, along with an ointment Marisa had whipped up for her and a towel.

She made her way back to the roll out and stripped Kaguya's top.

It was bad.

There was a huge laceration on her chest that was still leaking blood, and a third degree burn mark on her stomach, "Why the hell did you come here?" she asked gently, setting the gauze on the laceration and coating the burn with the small potion. "You should go to Eirin for wounds like this, she's your doctor."

"I know that," grumbled Kaguya with a frown. She coughed, and a small amount of blood escaped her mouth, "She has the medical equipment and the fancy whozits and whatsits, but..."

"But?" Reimu grabbed the small towel and wiped her hands, trying not to throw up. She could already see the charred skin peeling away from the burn, and it made her stomach flip. She decided to leave the burn and opted for wrapping the gauze against the princess' chest with the bandages.

"But you're the one who always has the words."

Reimu frowned, "Bend your knees and breath deep, just because you're invincible doesn't mean you can't go into shock."

Kaguya did as she was told with a small smile.

"I'll go soak some towels with warm water and we'll get you cleaned up. When you start to regenerate you can go ahead and take the bandages off."

"It'll be a few hours."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Get some rest."

* * *

><p>It had taken a few hours as Kaguya had told her. Reimu had finished cleaning all the blood, and the princess was still fast asleep in the guest room. She sat for a good ten minutes before she heard the small door slide open and laid eyes on a blushing Kaguya.<p>

"Sorry about this," said Kaguya with a grin, "Only Eirin and the Inaba have ever seen me like that."

"So why burden me with it?" grumbled Reimu.

Kaguya only giggled and made her way to the kotatsu, sitting across from Reimu, "Because I like to bug you."

"Yeah so does everyone else." Reimu leaned forward slightly, pouring them both a cup of tea, "So, for the third time... why come here of all places? My shrine isn't exactly on your doorstep."

Kaguya's usual carefree demeanor vanished. Her grip tightened on the small tea cup that Reimu had handed her, "Like you thought, it's Mokou. I... I haven't seen her look like that for so long."

"Look like what?"

Kaguya frowned, "Like a murderer." There was only dead silence after Kaguya uttered those words. "I know, I know it's only been a year since we stopped killing each other, but it feels a lot longer than that. I guess because I've actually started to make friends... it seems like time is slowing down a bit, like the universe wants to give me a little bit more time before I have to say goodbye to everyone and make new friends."

Reimu didn't know what to say to that. As a mortal she couldn't begin to relate to those feelings.

Even most Youkai died eventually.

Only a few people that Kaguya knew would be around that long, one of them being Mokou, stuck in eternity with the princess.

Reimu didn't understand that feeling, and she didn't want to.

Kaguya took a deep breath, "With Mokou it was always about killing me, getting revenge. When she first attacked me I was so scared, I thought... 'I'm going to die.' Pretty irrational, but I thought it. The next time I fought back. It became exciting, almost like a game. Blood didn't make me queasy anymore, and every night it was the same thing. I would even send assassin's after her. When you beat me, when I came to your shrine and we were having fun... I had a strange thought. I hadn't felt like that in a long time, and maybe Mokou needs that feeling too, she must have been just as alone as I was."

"Is that the real reason you sent me to fight her?"

"I thought that a mortal being a match for her would give her some perspective. It seemed to work... until today."

"So what happened?"

Kaguya frowned and set her cup on the table, "I... I went to fight with her as usual, but this time... this time I invited her back to Eientei when we were done. I told her she should have dinner with us, and maybe Keine could come too. She went crazy. I haven't seen her that angry in a long time."

"You want my advice?"

"Pretty silly, huh?"

"Just go talk to her," grumbled Reimu, sipping from her tea. "If she tries to strangle you wait until she's done and then say what you need to say. Just don't blow anything up or I'll have to interfere."

Kaguya was silent at that. She stood from the kotatsu and bowed to Reimu, taking her leave without even saying a goodbye.

Reimu sighed, "The idiot didn't even finish her tea."

* * *

><p>The night was eerily quiet.<p>

Keine crossed her arms and frowned at the woman standing at the entrance of the bamboo forest.

"Please Keine, just this once, let me in without a fight."

"I've got enough to worry about with teaching at the school, and every night I have to try to hold you off from the bamboo thicket. I've barely gotten any sleep the past week because you always cause trouble. You think this is some game, you think it's fun, but Mokou-san thinks otherwise, and you coming here is bad for her."

Kaguya frowned. Keine was right of course, that was more than likely the reason Mokou had torn her apart before. The princess had thought of it as fun, and bore no ill will towards Mokou.

But Mokou was motivated by pure hatred and revenge.

Kaguya took a deep breath.

She went to her knees slowly, bending forward as she set her hands on the ground, "I thought Mokou and I could get along, even after all the fighting. I didn't know her hate ran so deep. I want to talk to her, and I want to set things right... for good."

"And why should I trust you?"

"You said it yourself, it was all just a game to me. I never had a grudge towards Mokou... but I never thought about her feelings either. It's time I heard what she has to say."

"Jeez, if you bow down so pathetically you don't look like a princess at all. Go on in," said Keine softly.

Keine didn't expect the princess to suddenly leap up and hug her. The teacher blushed.

"Thank you so much!" shouted Kaguya.

"Ye... yeah... just don't piss Mokou off or she'll kill me."

Without another word Kaguya began to make her way into the forest.

Keine sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "She probably just tricked me..."

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing strong, causing the bamboo to rustle about. It seemed especially thick and constricting to Kaguya, perhaps due to what she was about to do.<p>

"Came back for more, eh?"

"Sort of," mumbled Kaguya crossing her hands and sighing, "I... came to talk to you."

Mokou scoffed.

They weren't in a clearing. Kaguya could see Mokou's shape through the thick bamboo, but she couldn't make out her face under what little light the moon was providing.

"Fuck off! I don't have anything to say to you."

"Mokou... I'm sorry..."

The bamboo was brushed apart when Mokou rushed her and grabbed her throat, "What did you just say to me?" she growled.

Mokou wasn't squeezing yet, but Kaguya knew she would be in a moment, so she used that time to repeat herself, "I'm sorry Mokou."

Kaguya's throat was cut off and she was thrown to the ground, Mokou on top of her. Kaguya felt the punches, but didn't do anything to stop them, "You're sorry? After all these years that's all you can say is that you're fuckin' sorry?" Mokou shouted.

The beating only lasted for a minute.

But for Kaguya it might as well have lasted hours.

Since her scraps with Mokou had started she built up a high tolerance to the pain, so the punches were physically almost nothing to her.

It was the eyes of the girl behind those punches that caused Kaguya pain.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" growled Mokou. "Why don't you try to kill me, huh!"

"... I don't want to kill you anymore."

Mokou's eyes widened, "You what?" She stood from Kaguya quickly, as if burned.

"It was fun. I... I had a lot of fun fighting with you Mokou, and that's why I'm sorry. I never thought about how it made you feel, the dishonor you must have felt. I can't even remember your father," she said softly, "Those requests were impossible because I was immortal. If I fell in love with an Earthling I would eventually have to say goodbye to them, and I didn't want that to happen."

"That's your reason for besmirching my name? That's it?"

"I didn't know it would weigh so heavily on you. So heavily that you would steal the hourai elixir for yourself. I thought that ever since Reimu came here we could start to get along, but I guess I was wrong..."

Mokou was frozen. She didn't know what to say and she, for some reason, couldn't find it in her to attack again.

"I never hated you Mokou. You always have a temper but I can tell that you're a good person, and I've just been selfishly fighting you this whole time because I was afraid of being bored. Ever since I started getting out of Eientei that's changed, talking to people is easier than I thought it would be. I wanted you to be a part of that too."

"No... no you can't do this, this is all... this is all I have..."

"Mokou?"

"You can't just... you can't just..." Mokou moved forward once more, picking Kaguya up by the collar and slapping her across the face, "You can't just abandon me like this! My revenge against you is all I have left! My line is dead and no one cares about me!"

Kaguya brought her hands up, but instead of struggling from Mokou's grip she brought them to the phoenix's cheeks, and smiled gently, "That's not true. Keine cares about you, and so do I."

"Bullshit..."

"I can't even remember how I ruined your life Mokou. It's just gone. All I know is that there's a lonely girl that likes to beat me up, and I don't want her to be lonely anymore."

Mokou's hands fell.

She looked distraught, confused, angry, relieved.

Kaguya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Mokou, "I can't apologize for something I can't remember," she said softly, "I'm saying sorry because I never saw what this was doing to you."

Mokou didn't return the embrace, but buried her head in Kaguya's shoulder when a stinging sensation reached her eyes, "This doesn't mean I'll stop beating the crap out of you," she grumbled.

Kaguya chuckled, "Of course not... so, wanna come over for dinner? We're having Reisen's dumplings, she's a good cook believe it or not."

"... Fine."

**-2 weeks later-**

"Yo, is Kaguya in?"

Eirin frowned at the scorched looking silver-haired girl on the door step of their home. "What happened?"

"Training accident, is the princess here or not?"

"She's still asleep, but you can wait for her to wake up if you want. We could also use some help with a few things, well... one thing really."

"Oh yeah?"

Mokou stepped inside when Eirin moved away.

The place was extravagant, and seemed to be a bit bigger on the inside. Mokou had to admit Kaguya had some decent digs for being a runaway princess.

"See that box?" asked Eirin. In the middle of the wide hallway there sat a cardboard box with a few objects sticking out of the top. "The princess left it there yesterday, can you take it to her chambers?"

"Wha... why can't you do it?"

"I would love to, but I'm swamped right now. I've taken long enough coming to answer the door. I trust you know your way around by now."

Mokou sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah whatever. It's just a stupid box right? I'll do it." Mokou waved off Eirin's thanks and moved towards the box, bending down to pick it up. A red cloth dangled over the side of the box's lip.

The box was of medium weight, it wasn't full but one would be able to tell there were quite a few things in it.

As Mokou walked down the halls she came across several bunny-eared girls, all of which seemed to be whispering in hushed breaths.

She even thought she saw one pointing at her.

Mokou was used to being treated weird in Eientei, but never this weird.

She paid it no mind and continued on, adjusting her grip on the box.

She slid open the door to Kaguya's room quietly with her foot. Stepping lightly past the doorway, she gently set the box to the side and let out a soft breath. The princess was asleep on her rather small looking bed. As far as Mokou could tell it was just a normal room aside from the TV with the game console in the corner.

It was just like Kaguya to not ask for special treatment, still, the girl obviously didn't mind being spoiled every now and then. Yukari seemed to have a small agreement with her and brought her various things from the outside world.

Mokou leaned against the door frame and smiled bitterly, 'Look at me,' she thought, 'Standing over my supposed enemy's sleeping form and I can't even bring myself to slit her throat like I used to.'

Kaguya rolled over towards Mokou, her mouth hanging slightly open with a trail of drool falling from it.

"Jeez, what a slob," grumbled Mokou. She stepped forward and nudged Kaguya's cheek with her fist, "Oi, wake up."

Kaguya's eyes opened, blinking slowly as she processed her surroundings, "Mrghfmmm..."

"... What?"

"Mokou... chan?"

Mokou turned away, blushing, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Kaguya yawned, a light squeak escaping her throat as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Did you bring the thingie?"

"The thingie? You mean the box? Yeah it's by the door. You shouldn't leave crap laying around like that, it's bad form."

"You didn't look inside?"

Mokou could barely hear the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice.

"No... why would I? I'm not about to shuffle through other peoples' stuff."

"Look inside."

"Wha..."

Kaguya tumbled out of bed, grabbing Mokou's shoulders and steering her towards the box, "Look inside look inside."

"Hey what the hell's gotten into you?"

Kaguya pouted, "Just do it already."

"Fine! Man, you're like a little kid I swear!"

Kaguya only giggled.

Mokou grumbled a few curses under her breath and knelt down to the box, pushing the flaps out of the way.

Her eyes widened, "Wha... what the hell?"

Inside the box were five assorted items, items that Mokou found all too familiar. They were docile at that moment, but Mokou was used to being on the receiving end of brutal attacks from each and every one of those items.

She took them out one by one, assorting them in a line.

The first a small stone bowl.

It clanked when Mokou set it against the wood.

The second was a small branch with a colored jewel on each of its ends, the branch that Kaguya usually carried with her.

The third was a small, folded red robe of the finest cloth Mokou had ever touched.

She laid it over the stone bowl

The fourth was a brilliant jewel that shone like no other.

She set it next to the branch.

The final item was a beautiful shell...

A cowry.

Mokou stared at it, her grip tightening around it with each passing second.

She felt arms snake around her midsection and a small head rest on her shoulder, "Looks like you brought me everything," whispered Kaguya.

Mokou wasn't sure whether she should have been angry or happy, but she didn't push Kaguya away. For some reason... her heart started to beat faster, and the warmth made her comfortable, like the phoenix's warm flame.

"It's okay if you still hate me," said Kaguya, "I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

Mokou frowned, "I don't think I hate you anymore," she said softly.

Kaguya's arms tightened slightly, "That's good. So you're not freaked out?"

"A little bit, but..."

"But?"

"I don't know. I guess it's not too bad. We're pretty much stuck with each other anyways."

"Thank you Mokou. I wish I could make everything up to you."

Mokou smiled and placed her hands over Kaguya's.

They were warm.

"We could start with a fight in the courtyard."

Kaguya giggled, "You read my mind."


End file.
